


Cocking It Up

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Family Drama, Forgiving, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha is Natalia, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, cheating Steve, conflicted steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a big mistake and breaks Tony's heart. He loves his boyfriend but has feelings for his best friend.</p><p>Tony meets Loki and Thor at the local coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine, they just spend way too much time in my head.

 

* * *

 

"You chose him over me! Over us!" Tony threw something.

 

"Tony, what was I supposed to do? He's my best friend." Tears stained Steve's eyes.

 

"I don't know…not sleep with him?" Another crash.

 

"That was a mistake.  I didn't mean for it to happen.  We were drunk and he was upset. "

 

"He was upset! Upset! Damn it, I'm upset. More than upset, I'm furious."

 

"Babe. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you."

 

"Get out."

 

"Tony…"

 

"Get out. Now."

 

"Okay.  I'll get some of my stuff and give you some time."

 

Steve went into their bedroom and packed a bag with clothes for a few days. When he came out, Tony wasn't where he left him. The bathroom light was on and the door was locked. There was no response when Steve knocked.

 

"Tony, please," Steve's voice wavered. "Tony, I'm leaving now. I'll…call you."

 

The elevator opened to the garage floor where Steve's motorcycle was housed. Without thinking,  he turned it on and headed out. It was a few minutes of driving when he realized that he was almost to James' apartment. Maybe it wasn't a good idea,  but he had nowhere else to go.

 

He tried to be quiet as he slid the emergency key into the lock. Steve would just sleep on the couch and be gone before James woke up. He didn't turn on the light but there was enough light to maneuver through the living room. He set his bag down and slipped out if his jacket and his boots. He laid his head on the couch pillow and pulled the throw blanket from the back and wrapped it around himself.  Tears fell down his face as he drifted asleep too tired to even wipe them away.

 

He was awoken by a gentle shake.

 

"Steve, how long have you been here?"

 

Steve rubbed his eyes before glancing at his watch. "About an hour. "

 

"Why are you here? What happened? "

 

"Tony and I had a fight. He kicked me out.  Didn't know where else to go."

 

"Oh, Steve.  I'm so sorry.  It's all my fault.  If I hadn't..."

 

Steve sighed.  "It's just as much my fault as yours. Maybe even more. You didn't make me do anything that I didn't want to. "

 

James blushed.

 

"Okay,  it's either too late or too early for all this. Time for sleep.  We will figure it out tomorrow.  Come on. I'm not letting you sleep on this lumpy thing. My bed is big enough for both of us."

 

"Uhh, James that's kinda what led us to this problem in the first place."

 

"Only sleep, I promise."

 

James took his friend by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

 

The sunlight was just creeping in through the crack between the blinds. Its golden fingers touching James' cheek as he slept. Steve sighed heavily. He never had allowed himself to see his best friend like this, lovely and perfect. James and Steve had grown up together and loved each other like brothers.  Even when Steve knew that he wanted more from James,  he had never attempted anything, too afraid of losing him. And then Tony came along and they fell head over heels for each other.

 

"Staring at people is rude," James mumbled as he turned his face into the pillow. "What time is it?"

 

The soft green glow from his watch showed that it was almost six.

 

"Way too early to be awake." He grumbled as he threw his pillow at Steve.  

 

"Ah, you look adorable." And he did. James' hair was poking up at odd angles and his eyes were a little puffy.

 

"Don't mock me. At least give me a chance to drink coffee and wake up so that I can defend myself."  

 

James looked so vulnerable that Steve was leaning to kiss him before he stopped himself. James was surprised and now fully awake.

 

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have come here and I sure as hell shouldn't have just tried to kiss you."

 

Steve rubbed his face as he sat up.

 

"I should go. I need to talk to Tony."

 

"Steve, wait."

 

James jumped up and kissed Steve passionately.  He pulled back.

 

"I've been a fool for too long. I was afraid to tell you how I felt. And after I was dumped by a wonderful guy that told me he couldn't be in a relationship with me because I was in love with someone else, I got drunk and called you. I know it wasn't fair but I was hoping something would happen between us. But then it did and you looked so broken that was when I said it was a mistake.  It may have been one for you, but it wasn't for me. I know that you love Tony…and this is a bit douchey… but if it doesn't work out, I want to be with you."

 

"James…"

 

Steve touched the side of James' face. His eyes searched his best friend's face. He started to lean toward the other man again but seemed to come back to himself.

 

"I've gotta go." It was a whisper but it seemed too loud in the quiet morning.

  
Without another word, Steve slipped out of the bed and out of the bedroom leaving James to groan and cover his face.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to deal with his pain and makes a new friend in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of Tony in this chapter.

 

* * *

 

Tony sat staring at the bottle.  He had found it in one of his old hiding spots he had forgotten about. He hadn't touched it since he placed in on the coffee table and slouched on the couch. It was his old favorite, one that had comforted him many times in the past. Soothing many a heartache.

 

Instead of reaching for it, he pulled out his cell and hit speed dial.

 

"Hey."

 

"Tony?"  A woman answered groggily.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Are you okay?" She sounded a little more awake.

 

"Just staring at a bottle."

 

"Oh." There was a pause. "Do you want to meet?"

 

"Coffee shop by my place?" He brushed his fingers through his messy locks.

 

"Okay, I'm getting dressed. I'll be there soon."

 

"Thanks, Pepper."

  
  


It was early and most of the patrons were grabbing coffee to go.  Tony sat at a table with his hands wrapped around his coffee.

 

His cell rang.

 

"Pep?"

 

"Tony, I'm sorry.  I'm stuck in traffic.  They closed down the street.  There's no way for me to get to you."

 

Tony rotated his coffee cup.

 

"It's okay.  I'll be okay. I'm gonna stay at the coffee shop for a bit."

 

"Okay. Call me later when you get home.  We can Skype. "

 

Tony sighed and stared at nothing, still not not drinking his coffee.

 

"Girlfriend not coming?"

 

Tony turned to the handsome dark haired barista standing sipping his own cup.

 

"My sponsor. But yeah, she's not coming. Street's closed. Can't get through."

 

The man nodded in understanding and signaled to the empty chair in across from Tony and raised a well manicured eyebrow.

"Uh, would you like to sit down?" Tony spoke, a bit surprised that the other man was still there.

 

The man smiled and sat down. A sip of his coffee and then very green eyes met Tony's Brown ones.

 

"Drugs or alcohol? "

 

Tony choked.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Are you a recovering drug addict or alcoholic? "

 

"Oh…ugh…alcoholic."

 

"How long?"

 

"Two months since my last drink."

 

Tony thought for a moment it strange how easy it was to tell this stranger things he'd had difficulty telling his closest friends and family. The man seemed to understand without judging.

  


"That's awesome. It's been 3 years for me."

 

"Really?"

 

"Uh-huh, but it was drugs for me. Started after getting hurt in an accident and got addicted to painkillers.  Took me a long time before I got help. Unfortunately,  I hurt a lot of people in the meantime."

 

"I get that. Made a lot of money working for my dad. Wasted it all partying. I felt incomplete and alcohol helped, at least for a while. Did a lot of damage to my relationships. My dad told me not to come around until I wanted help. Then, one day I got a call that my dad died in a car crash. Some college kid, drunk." Tony gulped. "I poured out all the booze in my apparent that night."

 

"That sucks. I didn't get help until I pulled a knife on my brother after he flushed my pills down the toilet."

 

Tony could see the pain in the barista's eyes.

 

"My name's Tony."

 

"Loki."

 

Both men took a sip of their coffee.

 

"So, how are things with your brother now?"

 

"Pretty good. That's him over there. He comes in every day just to check on me."

 

Tony looked up to see a very handsome  mountain of a man sitting close to the door trying very hard not to watch them.

 

"That's nice."

 

"It took a while and there's still some trust issues but it's better now."

 

Tony found himself momentarily distracted by Loki's painted fingernails playing with a strand of hair that had fallen loose from his hair net. When he looked up again,  he froze.

 

"Damn."

 

A familiar blonde was passing the window , headed to the entrance of the coffee shop.

 

Without a word, Loki stood up grabbing Tony and pushed him into the supply closet. It was just a second before he heard the door open. Tony's heart was racing.

 

"Good morning, sir. What can I get you?"

 

"Uh, I was looking for someone...I guess he's not here. Sorry."

 

The door jangled again and a moment later Loki opened the door to let Tony out.

 

"He's gone."

 

Loki didn't get to say anything else before Tony kissed him sweetly.

 

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that.  I tend to act rashly. Another lovely trait of mine. But thank you for hiding me. I'm just not ready to see him."

 

Loki stepped back and nodded. Tony could see the light pink that covered his cheeks.  It looked good.

 

"That's your boyfriend? "

 

"Yeah…well, at least he was until yesterday when he told me that he'd cheated on me."

 

"That sucks. "

 

Tony laughed.

 

"Yeah, it does. Well, thanks for everything. And I'm sorry about the…" Tony motioned around his mouth.

 

Loki smiled and led him by the hand to the front of the shop. The brother was still pretending to mind his own business. Loki bent down to whisper in his ear. The brother nodded.

 

Tony took a moment to notice the differences between the brothers.  Loki was talk, thin, and pale with dark hair. The other brother was all big muscles and blonde. Both looked handsome, just in different ways. But it was Loki's directness that Tony found most attractive.

 

The brother smiled up at Loki and then Loki had turned back to Tony.

 

"I'm off in 10 minutes. My brother and I were on our way home to make breakfast.  I'm assuming that you haven't eaten?"

 

Tony shook his head.

 

"Good.  It's settled.  I'll go finish up and then we'll all head out."

 

Loki rushed off humming to himself.

 

"He didn't even ask if I wanted breakfast. "

 

The brother smiled fondly after Loki.

 

"Loki doesn't really ask. Hi. My name's Thor."

 

"Tony . So…older over protective brother?"

 

"It's that obvious?"

 

"You're trying so hard to look uninterested even though your body tense up every time someone interacts with Loki."

 

"I'm trying to work on that. Loki's great…we just had a complicated past."

 

"He told me that he's recovering."

 

"He did?"

 

"Yeah.  Recognized a fellow recovering addict."

 

Thor frowned. Maybe not so sure about his baby brother hanging out with another addict. Tony looked at the floor. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

 

Loki returned minus the apron and hair net. He took at their sour expressions and sighed.

 

"I leave you both for a few minutes and come back to a funeral.  God, who died? Seriously, your faces."

 

"Loki, thank you for helping me. It's been great meeting you. But maybe breakfast isn't such a good idea."

 

"Okay,  what the hell?"

 

Loki turned to his brother with a red face.

 

"Thor, what did you do?!"

 

"Nothing. We were just talking."

 

"He didn't say anything.  But I don't think he approves of you hanging out with an addict. "

 

Loki turned back and moved closer to Tony but was still speaking loud enough for Thor to hear.

  


"Well, it's good that he doesn't get to make my choices for me. I mean, it's just food damn it. And you could use a friend.  So, you're coming over. It's not like we're going to have sex and do drugs. Shithead."

  


Loki was still grumbling on the quick ride to the brother's apartment.  Thor drove and Tony sat shotgun with an almost silent Loki in the backseat. Occasionally Tony heard words like "idiot " and "overbearing clod".

 

Thor opened the door and let the others in first.

 

Loki led them to the small kitchen where he started pulling out food and pans.

 

"Thor, you can chop the onions by way of an apology. Tony, are you allergic to anything?  Nothing? Okay,  good. You shred the cheese. I'll start breaking the eggs.  We're having omelettes. Cheap and easy. Just how I like my men."

 

Tony burst out laughing at that. It had been a hard night and it was good to laugh. He looked at Thor who's face had shown shock at his brother's words. And then Tony couldn't stop. His laughter turned louder and Loki started too. A few seconds later, Thor finally broke and chuckled.

 

"Loki always likes to shock people. Most people don't get him."

 

Tony wiped a tear from his eye as he sobered up.

 

"I find him refreshing.  Too many bullshiters in my life already."

 

Loki beamed at the praise.

 

"Come on. I'm starving.  Let's hurry up."

Loki turned back to the stove to start cooking.

  


Breakfast was good. Thor yawned loudly after his last bite.

 

"Thor's tired.  He's gotta get some rest before his shift."

 

Thor stood to grab his keys.

 

"Tony, I can take you home before I go to bed. You ready?"

 

Tony waved his hand.

 

"No need. My place isn't far. I can walk there. But thank you."

 

The big blonde shrugged.

 

"Okay. We'll I'm exhausted. See ya."

 

Tony waved at Thor before the big man headed to his bedroom.

 

"I guess you must be tired too. I'll get going."

 

Loki surprised him by getting really close to Tony. He could smell coffee from his work and green apple shampoo; an interesting mix.

 

"Tony, you haven't slept all night. You look tired. Stay here. With me. You can nap on the couch if you want. But, I would rather you sleep in my bed. No funny business. I promise."

 

Tony should have said no. He should have thanked Loki for the delicious breakfast and then left.

 

But he didn't.  Instead he touched Loki's silken hair.

  
"Okay,  I'll stay."


	3. Moving on

* * *

 

Tony had texted Pepper so she wouldn't worry.  Then he and Loki cuddled on Loki's bed. They kissed twice; soft and slow. Loki placed his head on Tony's chest and fell asleep within minutes. Tony stroked the dark hair that spilled on his chest and shoulder. He listened to the soft inhale and exhale of the man he held. Loki was beautiful.  Something precious to hold onto.  He seemed both fierce and fragile. Tony wasn't sure what he was doing here.

 

Maybe it didn't have to be anything big.  Maybe it could just be this for a while. Comfortable. Tony signed. He would take this for however long it was offered. Whatever this was. He wouldn't hurt Loki and Loki wouldn't hurt him. This felt safe. He deserved safe.   

 

Tony's eyelids drooped heavily and soon he fell deep asleep.

  
  


Something clattered to the floor in the other room followed by a curse. Tony sat up looking startled around the unfamiliar room.  

 

He was in Loki's bedroom.  Loki was sleeping face down on the other side of the bed with both the pillow and blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders. Tony lay back down and looked over the sleeping man. God, he was attractive.  Fit like a runner with just the perfect amount of muscle. And a wonderful ass.

 

Tony placed his hand on Loki's bum but jumped back guilty when another crashing sound happened outside the bedroom door. He could hear Thor's frustrated mutterings.

 

"Loki. Loki. Are you awake? "

 

Tony panicked getting ready to hide should Thor open the door.  He didn't want to give the wrong impression.

 

"I'm going to work now. I'll see you in eight hours.  Loki?"

 

Tony was relieved when Loki finally muttered something that sounded like agreement through the blanket and pillow.

 

Tony sighed quietly.

 

"And have a good day, Tony."

 

Tony turned red. Loki crawled out of his nest and pulled Tony close.

 

"Come on. More sleep."

  
  


They ended up sleeping until the afternoon.  The best sleep that either had for a while.  Things between them were very relaxed. Tony tickled Loki until he was kicked in the head from Loki flailing about. They continued playing as they got ready for the day.

 

Tony knew that he would have to go home and deal with Steve. But he still found himself relaxing more with each easy minute with Loki.

 

An hour later, Loki kissed Tony finding every spot inside his mouth with his warm tongue. Then Tony's phone was pressed into his chest.

 

"I put my number in your phone. Call me. Soon."

 

Tony smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek enjoying the sudden pink that appeared.

 

"I'll call you in a couple of days.  I've got somethings to take care of first. "

 

Loki nodded but his disappointment was obvious. Tony felt guilty but wanted to deal with his shit before exploring this more fully, whatever this was.

  


* * *

 

The apartment seemed strange and unwelcoming. Tony dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and recognized the set of keys already inside. Gathering his courage, Tony headed to the living room.

 

"I was worried when you weren't here this morning.  Did you…?"

 

"No. I didn't drink. I was at a friend's."

 

"That's good. I saw the bottle on the table.  I thought that..."

 

"That I broke my sobriety?  No, I stared at a bottle all night, but ended up calling Pepper."

 

Steve looked relieved.

 

"That's good, Tony. Real good. I'm sorry that I made that hard for you."

 

"Thanks."

 

Tony fell heavy into the couch. Timidly,  Steve sat down too but kept to his side.

 

"Tony…"

 

"I just don't get it. How could you do that to me?"

 

Steve rubbed his face in his hands.

 

"I don't know what to say."

 

"Do you love him? More than me?"

 

Steve turned his body toward Tony.

 

"James had a hard life. Always  had to fight for everything he wanted. I was always defending him, having his back. No one else was there for him. It was just us two against the world. It was in 8th grade after a fight where we were both bloody but smiling like loons because we won the fight  that I knew that I loved him. But I didn't think he cared about me that way. So, I pushed it down. For years. Then, I met you. Fighting your demons and winning. I felt like I could battle the world with you. I guess I have a type."

 

Tony snorted.

 

"Yeah, I guess you do.  Steve,  I think I've been unfair to you."

 

Steve started to respond.

 

"No. Let me finish. You wanted to save me. And I let you. I traded the booze for you. I've not learned to take care of myself.  And worse, I knew you loved James.  And it was painfully obvious to me that he loves you. So, I'm doing now what I should have done a long time ago."

 

Tony finally turned to Steve and stroked the golden hair.

 

"Goodbye Steve.  Someday, maybe in the future, we could be friends.  I'll stay somewhere else until I find a new apartment.  This lease isn't up for a few months. I'll pay my share until then."

 

A tear ran down Steve's cheek.

 

"Oh, Tony."

 

"I know, Steve. No more fights. I can't do this. And you should be happy.  I want you to be happy.  I want to be happy too."

 

Steve nodded.

 

"I know that I shouldn't ask this, but…can I hold you? Just one more time?"

  
Tony scooted forward and Steve wrapped his large arms around him. The blonde snuggled his nose in the crook of Tony's neck. They held each other and silently cried. After the tears had stopped, they still stayed on the couch holding each other trying to learn how to let go.


	4. More Loki, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki spend more time together. Tony thinks this could be something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Tony and Loki. I do not own these characters, I just borrowed them.  
> Hope you like it.

It took three days for Tony to move all his things out of the apartment. Most of it went into storage until he could find a new place. With a couple of suitcases, he checked into a nice but not too expensive hotel. It was after he settled that he called Loki.

"A couple of days is two, not three."

Tony sighed.

"Tony? Are you okay?"

"I would have called you sooner, but I was busy moving out."

Loki's voice softened.

"Where are you now?"

"A hotel. It's nice. Weird art in the wall though."

"Text me the address. I'm coming over."

"Okay, give me a minute."

 

Tony looked at himself in the mirror. Dark circles testified to the fact that he hadn't slept in two days. He shaved and washed his face hoping to look a little bit better. It didn't help.

"Oh Tony, you look awful. Haven't been sleeping? Have you eaten?"

Tony shook his head at both questions, enjoying Loki's attention and the hand that was caressing his cheek.

"Okay, well the first thing is food and then sleep."

Tony hummed.

Loki looked at him appraisingly and then plopped down on the bed near the phone. Tony smiled as the handsome man ordered way too much food from room service.

Tony laid down on the bed with one hand on Loki's thigh and closed his eyes. Listening to Loki, smelling him, touching him was doing good things to Tony. Muscles relaxed and he smiled.

"You look better," Loki whispered.

Tony instinctively wrapped his arm around the other man.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Loki curled into Tony while they waited for food. When it arrived, neither man wanted to move from their comfortable position, but forced themselves up.

The food looked good. It was mostly junk food, a necessity for a break up per Loki. And without realizing it, Tony ate over half of the food. Both men groaned with how full they were.

The long fingers with nails now painted with green glitter pulled at Tony's shirt and maneuvered him toward the bed. He was pushed down on the bed with enough force to bounce. Looking up he met sparkling and mischievous emerald eyes. Parts of Tony suddenly became rather interested.

Loki crawled onto the bed and then over Tony. Heart racing, the man lifted his head off the bed to meet the thin but oh so soft lips of the man above him. Loki smiled into the kiss and then slipped his tongue between Tony's lips.

Though Loki took the initiative, Tony didn't just lay there. He slipped his hand up the other's arms, up over his shoulders, down his back and cupped the ass that had been thinking about for days.

Loki moaned his approval when his ass was squeezed hard and trusted his hips forward to grind his erection into Tony's (hell, yeah). Both men groaned at the stimulation. The humping turned frantic as both bodies searched for more. As they grew close, they didn't have the coordination to keep kissing but kept their faces close together. Loki pushed himself so he was straddling Tony, locked eyes with him and licked his lips all the while not stopping the movement of his hips. And then he closed his eyes and came with an arched back.

Tony followed quickly after, being rather turned on. He bucked his hips up and almost dislodged the brunette above him. Loki slumped forward laying across Tony and almost purred. Tony smiled as he carded his fingers through the long strand and whispered praises.

"Thank you."

Loki mumbled happily and tucked himself in Tony's side. And both were asleep within minutes.

 

Tony expected awkwardness when they woke up, but this thing between them was so natural and easy. Loki kissed Tony and then invited him to stay with him.

"I don't know…"

"Thor's going out of town with his fiancee for a week. It will be just us." Suddenly, Loki looked unsure of himself as he looked around the room.

Tony played with the long strands of hair.  
"Hey, babe," Loki's eyes flew to his. "If you want me there, I'll come."

The older man's heart raced. Maybe it was too soon to use endearments. But the thinner man smiled beautifully and crashed their lips together.

The week together was heaven. Tony woke up each morning to a cascade of kisses. He was very pleased to find out that Loki was a romantic. The first three days, Loki served him breakfast in bed. The following days, Tony woke up in time to attack him by crowding the tall man against the kitchen counter and not moving until he had kissed the other man breathless.

The night before Thor was to return, Tony and Loki lay in bed. Neither wanted their time together to end, but moving in together seemed to be rushing things. They hadn't gone farther than groping and humping each other through their clothes. Feeling they should be careful, they were taking this as slows they could.


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a reveal. How will Tony handle it?

"So tell me about him."

Pepper looked regal sitting in the overstuffed white chair sipping her tea.

Tony smiled.

 

"Wow, he must be something. I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face before."

"Yeah, he's amazing. Smart and a bit wicked. But he gets me."

"Does he know…?"

"Yeah."

 

"Good. And I suppose that I don't have to tell you to be careful? "

"Nah, I already know that."

"I'm happy for you Tony. I think that this could be really good. "

 

Tony smiled and sipped his coffee from the container that his favorite barista had drawn hearts around his name.

"Yeah, I think so too."

 

Dinner was delicious. Tony had wanted to make dinner, but had ordered instead realizing that he didn't want to risk Loki's safety. Warms hands placed gently on Tony's hips while he rinsed the dishes. Soft lips on his neck made the chore almost impossible. With wet hands, Tony turned to his lover to give him full attention.

"Tony, you got my shirt wet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me help you."

Tony lifted up the hem of Loki's shirt, but paused with a raised brow. Loki smirked and Tony pulled it over the man's head, dropping it on the floor. Loki's back was pressed into the counter while Tony pulled the long hair in a tight grip and kissing his neck.

Just as it was getting good, a cellphone rang.

"Sorry. I need to see who that is."

Tony nodded and pulled away adjusting himself. Loki's gaze almost burned him and he couldn't help but give a teasing touch as he passed by.

 

"Hello? No, it's alright. Is everything okay?"

Loki's voice drifted off as he walked into the living room. Tony finished cleaning up and putting away leftovers.

 

"Do you want to watch a movie-?"

Tony stopped dead when he saw Loki still holding his cell crying on the sofa.

"Babe, what is it? What happened? Is it Thor?"

 

Tony sat down and rubbed his back. Loki looked up at him.

"That was Natalia, my ex-wife."

 

Wife? What?

"Ugh, is everything okay? "

"She's said that since I've kept my end of the bargain, that she'll keep her's."

Tony looked confused but nodded for him to continue.

 

"She's going to let me see my son."


	6. A Visitor

Loki paced. And paced. For hours.

 

"Babe,  I know that you're nervous but you're gonna wreck your carpet."

 

Loki sighed and deflated into the couch next to Tony.

 

"I'm sorry.  I'm just freaking out.  I haven't seen him in two years. And that was just for a few hours.  It didn't go well. Natalia and I ended up yelling and he was crying.  It was awful."

 

Tony put his arm around the long haired man. Loki put his head on the other man's shoulder.  

 

Tony kissed his forehead. 

 

"Come on, now. It's been a long time. You're both ready for this. She knows how important it is for the kid to know you. It will be fine."

 

"Thanks for staying."

 

"I'm not really good with kids. Not really good with people either. But I'll be wherever you need me."

 

Loki didn't respond.  He was afraid if tried that he would end up crying.

  
  


A knock at the door and Loki jumped up and ran toward it.

 

The door swung open to reveal a drop dead gorgeous redheaded women with a tiny boy beside her.  The boy held his mother's hand but his eyes were looking at the floor.

 

Tony stayed by the couch as they greeted each other. He couldn't hear exactly what was said but he could see the tension in each of the adult's shoulders as they spoke to each other. Finally, Natalia squatted down and said something to the boy. Then he glanced up to his father. Tony inhaled quickly.  The boy's eyes were bright green.  His mother removed his hat and long smooth black hair fell to his shoulders.  Shit. The kid was a mini-Loki.

 

Loki carefully bent down and smiled at the boy and almost fell over when the child threw himself into his father's arms.

  
  


Loki introduced Natalia and little Jarvis to Tony. The redheaded beauty didn't even blink and only an almost imperceptible eye twitch showed her surprise. 

 

Tony didn't mean for it to happen, but Natalia was like a spy or something.  In less than twenty minutes,  Tony had spilled his whole life story including the break up with Steve and meeting Loki.

 

Tony sincerely hoped he hadn't fucked up Loki's chances with his kid by spewing out a verbal shit storm. But Natalia looked at him with compassion. 

 

"Shit."

 

Tony laughed at the understatement. He looked at her again and her raised eyebrow and laughed harder. She smirked.

 

"I like you, Tony."

 

That increased the laughter and he struggled for breath. He couldn't respond for a moment.

 

"There must be something seriously wrong with you if that's your response to my little story."

 

"Everyone has something messed up about them. I like it when people don't bullshit around about it. "

 

"You sound like Loki."

 

She smiled at him her eyes soft and far away.

 

"Good to know that I rubbed off on him."

 

"Can I ask you something?  And you promise not to kill me?"

 

"Go ahead, but I make no such promise."

 

"What happened? I didn't realize he was bi until two weeks ago when he told me about having a kid with you."

 

Natalia poured herself another cup of coffee. 

 

"Loki doesn't share things with people.  It says something about you that he shared so much with you already.  He's never actually explained his sexuality to me. But dating a guy, it doesn't shock me. Matter of fact, that clears things up a bit. "

 

Natalia curled herself around the cup. Tony waited. 

 

"He had a rough time as a kid. Always trying to earn his father's love and attention.  Unfortunately, when he learned that he couldn't outshine Thor, he started acting out.  And it worked.  He got his father's attention, just not the best way. 

 

"We met in college. Both of use partied pretty hard. I drank. He took drugs. When I found out that I was pregnant,  I gave Loki an ultimatum. Drugs or us. And he chose us…at least for a while.  We got married. He started working for his dad alongside Thor. Loki was good. Really good. Brought in a lot of business and people liked his quick, dry wit.  He was happy.  We were happy."

 

Another sip.  Stealing herself to tell the big bad stuff.

 

"I went into labor and the delivery went well. Loki was beaming with pride. Thor came with arm full of presents. Their mother Frigga came too. But not their dad, Odin. Had to travel to a business meeting.  I could tell that Loki was hurt. He didn't say anything but I know that he believes that if it had been Thor's child being born, Odin would have been there.  I'm not sure he was wrong. And then two weeks later,  Odin announces that he would be retiring within two years and that Thor would be taking over the company.  Loki was livid. He quite that day. And then he was gone. For three days. Not a word to anyone. I filed a missing person's report.  Thor and Frigga were a mess. I don't know about Odin because he never came by. And I…well I tried to focus on the baby."

 

Tony was kind enough to pretend not to see the tears in her eyes.

 

"When he came back, it was obvious that he had been using. But he cried and begged me to take him back. I did, but told him that he had to get help. He did. Things were getting better.  And then one day, Frigga gets diagnosed with cancer. It's advanced. She doesn't want Chemo. Odin and Thor beg her to reconsider.  But it's Loki that supports his mother's decision. When she died, Odin blamed Loki."

 

Fuck. And he thought his relationship with Howard had been complicated. 

 

"That was the last straw. Loki started with drugs again and I kicked him out. He went to his brother. That didn't end well.  Thor never told me what happened, but it was bad enough that Thor had him admitted."

 

"You keep in touch with Thor?"

 

"Yeah, Thor keeps me updated.  He has been begging me to let Loki see Jarvis. At first I was too angry. And then over time, I realized a lot of things. Jarvis needed a father.  We tried once before,  but we weren't ready...I think we're ready now."

 

Tony turned to look at Loki sitting on the couch reading to Jarvis. The little boy yawned.

 

"And that's my cue."

 

The redhead headed over to the couch and rubbed the little boy's head.

 

"I think it's time to go home baby. It's close to your bedtime."

 

Jarvis looked up at his mother.

 

"Can I come back?"

 

Loki held his breath and looked up at Natalia. 

 

"Yes, I think Saturday morning would be good if Loki's free."

 

Jarvis turned his large free eyes at his father.

 

"Can I come over on Friday, daddy?"

 

Loki's throat was tight with emotion. "Yes, baby. I would love that."

 

Loki kissed and hugged Jarvis half a dozen times and whispered a 'thank you' to his ex before the two left. 

 

Tony walked up behind Loki who was staring at the door.

 

"Are you okay, babe?"

  
  


A shaky breathe.

 

"Take me to bed, Tony."

  
  
  


Loki didn't talk about the visit that night. Instead he kissed Tony happily. The sex was good but Loki seemed to enjoy the kissing the most.

 

Resting from their most pleasurable exercise, they faced each other with Loki still kissing Tony's forehead,  brows, nose, cheeks and jaw.  Loki was so happy that Tony didn't want to accidentally ruin it by saying the wrong thing, so he stayed quiet and enjoyed the unrestrained affection.


	7. Becoming a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony witnesses a miracle.

A month later, Jarvis was to spend the night for the first time.  Loki had painted Thor's old room and put in a child's bed. Tony had gone a little crazy on a toy shopping trip.  The toybox overflowed and Loki had to stuff the excess in the closet.  

 

At five o'clock,  Natalia and Jarvis arrived with along with a small suitcase and a very adorable stuffed bear.

 

"I like your bear, Jarvis.  What's his name?"

 

Jarvis looked up at Tony.

 

"He's name is Bruce. He's super smart. And he's my best friend."

 

"He seem really nice. I hope he can stay with us tonight. "

 

"Mommy said he could, if he behaves. No hitting or being mean. And he has to go to bed when Daddy says so."

 

"That sounds fair. "

 

The big green eyes bore into his.

 

"Are you my daddy's boyfriend? "

 

Well, that got Loki's and Natalia's attention. The both looked up from going over the bedtime routine that Natalia had printed out.

 

Tony kept his eyes on Jarvis.

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

"Do you love him?"

 

God, this kid.

 

"Yes, I love him very much. "

 

"Good."

 

Tony turned his gaze and saw Loki with glowing eyes smiling at him.

 

Jeez, this was getting sappy. But very nice too.

 

* * *

 

"I never blamed you for your mother's death!"

 

"No?  At the funeral,  you never once hugged me or tried to comfort me. You stopped talking to me."

 

"When your mother died,  I was a mess. I was a zombie.  Thor had to dress me for the funeral. I don't remember half the things anyone said. I just stared at the casket. I didn't cry until Thor put me to bed that night. And then I couldn't stop crying for three days."

  


"The great Odin brought down to wallow with mere humans."

 

"Loki…"

 

"Tell me, did you ever love me?"

 

"Of course I did…and I still do. I know that you won't believe me."

 

"How can I, When everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie?"

 

"What?"

 

"I found the papers.  I was seven. I didn't know what that meant. I had to look it up in the dictionary. It all made sense. Why you couldn't love me like you loved Thor. I'm not your biological son. Don't deny it."

 

"I won't deny that we adopted you. But we loved you…I love you still. I have been a fool not to tell you.  But we were afraid by telling you that you would feel that you were different. I failed you in so many ways. I should have been more open with my emotions.  Told you how much I loved you. How proud I was."

 

"I didn't need you then. I don't need you now. You mean nothing to me."

 

Odin's face crumpled for a moment. Loki fumed and looked about ready to run. Odin plunged on ahead not sure if this was his last opportunity to tell his son everything.

 

"I remember the day we took you home. You were such a tiny thing. You had so much hair.  Glossy curls. And startlingly big green eyes. I felt so overwhelmed.  So much responsibility on my shoulders.  But then I held you and your little chubby fingers grabbed my finger. I knew then that I would try my best to do right by you. But it seems that I had failed."

 

Loki was quiet and sat down on the couch.  Odin sat down cautiously at the other end.

 

"I didn't come here to start a fight. I came here to see if there was a chance that we could try again.  I want to be a part of your life, a part of my grandson's life."

 

"Why do you want to see him now? After all this time?"

 

"Okay,  I'm going to tell you something that might make you mad. But, please hear me out."

 

* * *

 

Tony rushed up the stairs, not having the time to wait for the elevator. He had received Loki's text over an hour ago but traffic had been ridiculous.

 

Approaching the door, Tony didn't hear shouting. That could be good or really bad. Like "hiding a body" bad.  Tony quickly ran through his knowledge of mob movies as he turned the doorknob.

 

It wasn't what he was expecting at all.  On the couch was Loki and Odin. And they were looking at a photo album and crying.

 

"You must be Tony."

 

Odin stood up and reached a hand to Tony. Still in shock, Tony shook it.

 

"I think we might have broken your boyfriend,  Loki.  Well, I should be going now."

 

Loki started to hand back the album but his father put up his hands.

 

"No, I brought that for you. Keep it."

 

Loki nodded.

 

"Good night, son. It was good to spend time together.  I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

 

And then he was gone.

 

Tony and Loki stated at each other.

 

"Babe, did I just walk into an episode of the Twilight Zone?"

 

And the Loki laughed letting the tension bleed out. Tony held him for a long time. Held him until the laughter turned to tears and then continued to hold him until the tears were gone.

 

After a large glass of water, Loki opened the album to show Tony. Inside was a scrapbook of Jarvis. Pictures of his first tooth, first time crawling, first step, and first haircut alongside an an envelope with a curl of the softest baby hair.  Among the family pictures was one with a giggling baby tugging on Odin's beard.

 

"I didn't realize that he's been seeing Jarvis. I just assumed that he would want nothing to do with him."

 

Tony pulled Loki closer.

"I've heard that grandkids are magic. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. I think so."

 

"Here, show me the rest of the book."


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Thank you for reading.

The weather was beginning to change, but still warm enough to warrant a frosty treat.

  
Tony and Jarvis were heading home with ice cream cones dripping with chocolate and vanilla and covered in sprinkles. Napkins were being sacrificed at an alarming rate and still Jarvis' shirt was splattered by the delicious treat.

Tony didn't see him first.

 

"Tony?"

Tony turned to see a handsome face.

 

"Oh. Hi, Steve."

 

Steve looked to Jarvis who was trying to win a battle with his quickly melting ice cream.

 

"Who's this handsome little guy?"

 

"Jarvis. He's my boyfriend's son."

 

The blonde's face looked jealous for a moment and then it was gone.

 

"Sounds serious."

 

"It is. How are you and…"

 

"James. We're good. Both working lots of hours right now. But we're happy. Saving up to buy a house."

 

"White picket fence? Dog, kids and a minivan?"

 

"Not sure about the fence and dog. But definitely 'yes' to the kids and minivan."

 

Tony took off his sunglasses.

 

"You're gonna be an amazing soccer mom."

 

Steve smiled big.

 

"Well, I need to get the kid home and cleaned up. It was good to see you. Take care of yourself, Steve."

 

"Bye, Tony. You too."

 

Jarvis' unoccupied hand slipped into Tony's as they walked away.

 

"Who was that, papa?"

 

"Just someone I used to know. Come on, you're daddy's gonna freak out if he sees you like this. Let's hurry and get you in a bath ASAP. We have to look nice tonight. Grandpa, Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane are coming over for dinner. "

Tony tickled the boy under his chin and he laughed joyfully.

"Okay, papa."

And they walked home.


End file.
